Jess' Bad Choice
by BeckerJessLover
Summary: When Jess agrees to go on a date with one of the soldiers from the ARC, Lucas, she never thought that he would become crazy, possessive and abusive towards her. She doesn't want to tell her friends out of shame but her life might just depend on it so she must make the decision, tell Becker or die.
1. A Date With A Solider

**A Date With A Solider - Chapter 1 - Jess' POV**

As I woke up from my peaceful sleep I looked out of the window and seen a bird sitting on my window ledge on the outside and it started to sing and I thought I was in a Disney movie! The sun was shining, the birds were singing and I felt a little like a Disney Princess. I laughed to myself and got out of bed and grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom and turning the water on for a shower. I loved my morning shower it was one of the best parts of my day, I could tell by my morning shower it the day was going to be a good one or not. Today I could tell was going to be a good day and I couldn't wait to find out what it was that was going to make today such a great day! Will it be something that happens at work? Will it be a phone call? Will it be a letter? Will it be on my way to work or on my way home? What was it that was going to make today a great day? I couldn't wait to find out.

When I finished my shower I went into my bedroom and dried my hair before picking out my clothes for the day and getting dressed then I sat down at my dressing table and started putting on my light make up, I sorted my hair out and went into the kitchen and made myself some toast then I looked at the clock and seen that it was time for my to go to work, I grabbed my bag and my car keys which were hanging up next to the door and I left my apartment with a smile on my face.

I got to work and parked in my normal parking space "Morning Jess" A voice said behind me, a voice I would recognise anywhere… Becker. He walked past me and I smiled at him to let him know that I had heard him and acknowledged him. He got to the lift before I did and held the door for me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile as I hopped in and he pressed the buttons for both our floors "It's a lovely day today, shame we're all stuck inside" I told him.

"Yeah I know, we don't get many good days here" He said and the lift came to a stop at his floor "I'll see you later" He said and walked out of the lift.

When the doors closed I let out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding, I could still smell Becker's cologne wafting in the air of the lift and then it stopped at my floor and I got out with a big smile on my face as I walked to the ADD, I took over from one of the others and took my seat, adjusted it and logged in on my account and had a look through my E-Mails quickly and ran a diagnostic like I did every morning and I went to the break room and made myself a coffee "Morning Jess" Abby said as she came in behind me.

The two of us made our coffee's and sat down at the table and started having a general discussion and soon we started talking about her wedding, well they hadn't actually started planning the wedding yet because Abby said they were happy 'being engaged' I personally couldn't wait to start planning it with Abby "Thought of a date yet?" I asked.

"No we haven't, like I tell you every morning Jess me and Connor are just happy being engaged right now. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married straight away plus a wedding takes a lot of planning and a lot of money" She explained to me "We'll start planning soon I promise" She said and I smiled at her "You know Connor's going to ask Becker to be his best man, you already know you're going to be my maid of honour and you know what happens between the best man and maid of honour at the wedding" Abby said in a suggestive voice.

"Me and Becker? Yeah right! This morning in the lift I spoke to him about the weather" I told her and she started laughing "Who actually speaks about the weather? Especially to someone you have a crush on" I told Abby.

"I think you should just tell him, next time you see him just say you like him and see what he says to that" Abby said.

"What if he doesn't like me back and I have to work with him everyday? It's going to be so awkward and we're good friends I don't want to ruin that" I told her and looked at my watch "Look I better go the diagnostic is nearly done and I don't want Lester going on about how he pays me to work not drink coffee and gossip" I said and Abby laughs "He says it every morning" I told her and we said our goodbye's and I went back to my ADD just as it was finishing.

"I'm paying you to work Ms Parker not drink coffee and gossip with Ms Maitland" Lester said as he walked past me, I turned around and seen Abby there laughing, I rolled my eyes at her as she walked down towards the menagerie.

At lunchtime I went back to the break room and seen Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Becker and a couple of the other soldiers in there drinking a cup of coffee and eating their lunch, I made myself a cup of coffee and took a seat around the table next in between Becker and Abby "How was your morning?" Becker asked me.

"It was OK… although I think I'm going to start making Lester pay me extra for being his assistant" I said rolling my eyes "Jess cancel this appointment, Jess if this person calls I'm not here, Jess can you move my 1pm to 3pm, Jess set up a meeting with the Minister on Thursday" I mimicked and they all laughed.

"Excuse me Ms Parker" I looked up and seen one of Becker's soldiers standing across from me and all eyes were on him, obviously making him nervous "Sorry to disturb you but during the last mission my ID bracelet was damaged, is there any chance I could get a new one?" He asked me.

"Yes of course, if you go to the ADD in around fifteen minutes I'll be there to get you one" I told him and he thanked me with a smile then left.

When I finished my lunch break I went to the ADD and seen that soldier standing there waiting for me patiently, we greeted each other with a smile as I sat down at the ADD and got him another bracelet and I snapped it on around his wrist "Try not to get this one damaged" I told him with a laugh so he knew I was joking.

"Thank you and I won't… I don't wish to make you uncomfortable Ms Parker but I was wondering if maybe you would have dinner with me on Friday night?" He asked.

What? I wasn't expecting that. I started to think of reasons to decline his offer but I couldn't think of any, he seemed like a nice guy and there was no reason I shouldn't go out to dinner with him "Yes OK then" I said and he told me he would pick me up so I wrote down my address for him and he walked away putting my address in his pocket. Well maybe getting asked out on a date by a soldier was the good thing that was going to happen today, I can't see it being a bad thing can you?

Yes maybe I shouldn't agree to go on a date with someone else when I have a major crush on his boss but then again Becker's never going to ask me out he's known me for nearly three years he would have done it by now wouldn't he? Anyway Lucas Williams seems nice enough and he is a good looking person, he's tall, brown hair, green eyes, medium build and he's well spoken… in fact he's actually quite a catch I can't see this as being a bad thing at all.

After work I agreed to go to the pub with the team and when I got there it didn't take long to find them all I had to do was follow the noise and surprise I found Connor laughing at his own joke, I sat down and Becker got up and went to the bar and came back not long later with the drinks "Good day?" He asked me.

"Yeah it was a good day… I wanted to ask you something actually… What's Lucas Williams like?" I asked him and everyone around the table went quiet.

"Lucas? Yeah he's a good guy, hard worker, gets on with everyone… why what's he done?" Becker asked obviously thinking that he had done something bad to me.

"He's asked me out to dinner and I agreed to go that's all but I just wanted to know if he was a nice guy and he seems it" I told him and sipped my drink before turning to Emily and speaking to her.

When I got home I hung my keys up and made myself something to eat before going into my bedroom and stripped my clothes off until I was left in my bra and underwear and I climbed into bed wrapping the covers around me making me cosy and warm. This was my second favourite part of the day, climbing into bed wrapped up in the covers and falling asleep dreaming of a world where I was married to the Becker and a Millionaire.

I closed my wardrobe door and put on my red skater dress and slipped on my black peep toe shoes and looked at myself in the mirror, this is good for a first date, I did my make up and hair before putting everything I would need into my black clutch bag and went into the living room just as the door buzzed, I answered the phone and it was Lucas saying he was here and I told him I would be right down then I hung up and checked myself once more before leaving and closing the door being me.

When I got down stairs I seen Lucas leaning against his new black BMW X5, when he seen me he smiled and approached me greeting me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, he opened the door for me and closed it before going round to his side of the car and getting in "You look amazing" He said making me blush, he really was very sweet.

"Thank you, you good too. You look different out of your work uniform" I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" He questioned.

"Yes defiantly a compliment" I said and we both laughed.


	2. Family

**Family - Chapter 2 - Becker's POV**

I hadn't spoken to Jess since Friday because I had the weekend off work but now it was Monday and I'm pretty sure she'll be telling us about her date with Lucas Williams, I can't believe she went out on a date with him. Don't get me wrong he's a nice enough guy and everything but I never had him down as Jess' type considering she's had a crush on me for three years, yes I knew about her crush, me and Lucas are complete opposite's which was weird considering I thought that I was her type. I knew that I should have done something about the crush on me because to be completely honest I sort of fancied her myself, she was cute, funny, smart and she always had her friends back which I liked but I could never bring myself to tell her because I don't think I should be dating someone who I work with it could ruin the working relationship we have and not forgetting if things went wrong being friends would be hard.

I walked into the break room and seen Abby and Jess sitting around a table laughing so I made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a biscuit before going over and joining them "Ladies" I said when I sat down and they said hello to me "Jess, how was your date?" I asked her.

"Honestly it was one of the best dates that I have ever been on! He acted like a complete gentleman by opening doors, pulling out my seat, giving me his jacket and he didn't try and get inside he just kissed my cheek and went home" She told me with a smile. Well at least I don't have to kick his ass for not treating her right but all of that seems a little over the top for a first date, maybe he's planning to get inside on the second date or something… should I have a word with him? No. Jess is a big girl who can look after herself but she knows if she needs to talk to someone then I'm here.

"That's great I'm glad that he's treating you good but if he doesn't you let me know and we'll all shoot him with an EMD" I told her and she nodded and laughed before saying she was going to refill he coffee cup, she got up from her seat and went over to the counter.

"Wish you'd said something sooner?" Abby asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so obvious! It's clear to everyone but Jess that you fancy her, bringing her chocolate after an anomaly, getting her expensive birthday and Christmas presents, fixing her car, taking her to and from work when it didn't work… it's all the little things like that they all add up to you fancying her but now she's dating someone else and you've missed your chance" She explained.

"Maybe it's a good thing I never asked her out, me and her a really good friends and if we split up or something we wouldn't be talking and we both have the same friends and we work together it'll be hard so maybe it's for the best. Lucas and Jess can work well together he seems good to her and she seems to like him" I told Abby who gave me this weird look "What?" I questioned.

"You don't really believe that do you?" She questioned.

"No" I stated as I looked down at the table and I heard her giggle.

After finishing my coffee I left the break room and was walking past the locker rooms when I heard Lucas talking to his friends and I wanted to know exactly what it was that he was talking about "I tell you she looked so hot in that little dress she was wearing, she dropped her bag and picked it up and you could see a little ass cheek man and let me tell you it's a mighty fine ass too… she didn't invite me in though which I was bummed about but we're going out again this weekend and she thinks I'm such a gentleman wait until she gets me in the bedroom" He said and all of his friends laughed at him, so he wasn't such a good guy after all then was he.

About an hour or so later I seen him walking past my office and called him in, I stood up and stood in front of him towering over him and wider then him, I wanted him to know that I was bigger then him and intimidate him "You can discuss your dates all you like but when you go out with someone who works here and you talk about her in the manner that you did with everyone to hear I think that's a little wrong, what if she walked past when you were telling your friends what a 'mighty fine ass' she had? Not only would her feelings be hurt that you were talking about her like that but I think she'll be a little embarrassed that someone she thought was a good guy and a gentleman would say those things" I explained to him "Now I'm telling you this as Jess' friend, I do not want her coming to me and telling me that you were rough, forward, un gentlemanly, rude or forceful to her because if you do then you'll have me to answer to and it won't be pretty, do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" He said.

"You may go and be careful where you have your conversations next time" I told him as he walked out the door.

I sat back down in my chair and the door knocked and I called for whoever it was to come in, Matt opened the door and closed it behind him "Heard you scalding Lucas Williams about Jess" He said and I sighed "Look I think what you said was great it scared the shit out of him but you can't suddenly hate him for dating Jess" He told me.

"I don't hate him I just don't like the way he was talking about her like he was her booty call or something it wasn't right and he needed to be told, she's my friend and I don't want some guy treating her like that" I explained.

"Look I'm on your side if he treats her bad then I'll help you kick his ass she's like a little sister to me but you can't make your feelings towards him personal OK? I know you like her even if she doesn't and if you start threatening her boyfriends then it's going to ruin your friendship with her" He told me.

I wasn't making this personal! Just because I like Jess that doesn't mean that I want to beat all her boyfriends up it just means that I want them to treat her with respect she's a nice girl who deserves a nice guy, I don't want some dick treating her like nothing more then a booty call because she isn't that type of person, she's a sweet and caring girl who deserves all the respect you could give someone… you know it's down to her that most of us are still alive because in the field not only does she have everyone's back she's always making sure there are no civilians, she's working out how to safely evacuate the area, she has the emergency services on stand by… she thinks of everything and everyone.

When I got home I went to the fridge and got a beer out and went to the sofa and turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until I found one with a decent show on and just started to chill out, I couldn't get into the TV show because I couldn't stop thinking about Jess and how he was speaking about her, should I tell her? No. I shouldn't tell her what he was saying but maybe I should talk to her and tell her to be careful with him or something… yeah I should do that.

I buzzed on Jess' button and it didn't take long for her to answer, when I told her it was me she buzzed me straight up and I went to her front door which she had already opened, I closed it behind me and found her in the kitchen "Hey" She said with a smile on her face as she made some dinner "I'm making a chicken salad, want one?" She asked and I nodded as she handed me a beer "I wasn't expecting you to come over, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothings wrong I just wanted to talk to you" I told her, she handed me a plate and we went and sat in the living room, she was watching some crime show, I sat down next to her "Look I know it's none of my business really but you're my friend and I want to make sure that you're treated right" I started and she nodded "I know you said that Lucas acted like a complete gentleman on your date and you're going out again which is great but make sure he treats you with respect and everything… I know what guys like him are like and I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you're not comfortable with" I explained.

"Is this you being my big brother?" She asked with a smirk on her face, way to be friend zoned "Thank you for looking out for me I really appreciate it and I promise if I feel uncomfortable with anything then I'll tell him or if I want his ass kicked then I'll come to you and tell you" She said.

"Make sure you do" I told her and she laughed.

"I promise I will but I have a good feeling about this guy he seems really nice and he comes from a good family with good values, he was a complete gentleman and I don't know… there's something about him that I'm attracted to I guess" She explained.

"Is he your boyfriend… you know officially?" I questioned.

"No he's not but maybe on this second date" She told me.

She seemed really happy to be going out with him again which made me happy because that's all I really wanted for her, she was a good girl who deserved a good guy, Lucas is young and he said some things he shouldn't have said but what guy has never talked about a girl like that… I admit when I went on a date with Sophie Roberts when I was 17 I spoke about her ass to my friends and I couldn't wait to sleep with her so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now but if I hear him speaking about her like that again then I'll be really angry "I'm glad your excited but please just be careful I don't hurt because of some guy" I told her.

"Thank you for caring it's really nice, you know I'm an only child so I've never had a big sibling look out for me or anything look out for me but with you and Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and even Lester sometimes I feel like I've got a big family and it's nice" She said with a smile.

"Like I said if you need me to kick his ass then me and Matt are on it" I told her.

"What about Connor?" She asked.

"He's scared of his own shadow half the time" I said "Plus would you trust him with an EMD?" I asked.

"No… OK I'll tell you and Matt" she said.

**Well Becker is starting to show a protective streak when it comes to Jess, how do you think it will progress? Please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Spark

**Spark - Chapter 3 - Jess' POV**

Today was my second date with Lucas and we were going to go bowling so I wanted to wear something casual looking but great at the same time so I decided on my light pink high waisted shirts and a lace looking white top tucked into it with my white wedges, I put on a necklace and a bracelet and chose my pale pink bag and I left my hair down straightened and my make up light. I sprayed on some perfume just as my buzzer went off and I told Lucas I would be right down, I made sure I had everything that I would need and left closing the door behind me.

When I got downstairs he was leaning against his car again and again he hugged me, kissed my cheek and got my door for me and then he went round to his side and we started driving towards the bowling place "Even when you're dressed casually you look great" He said making me blush "Don't be embarrassed" He said seeing me blush.

Not long after that we pulled up to the bowling ally car park and we made our way inside, we got our shoes and as I went and sat down at our alley he went and got us a couple of drinks then he came and sat down next to me "Are you any good at bowling?" I asked him as he put our names on the scoreboard.

"I'm OK, I'm not the best bowler but I'm defiantly not the worst" He told me "How about you? Are you some secret amazing bowler?" He asked.

"No I'm not I usually lose" I said and we both laughed.

What a shock I lost bowling but it the score was quite close, we decided to get something to eat and then we went to the park near my place and we sat on the grass, we started talking about our childhoods and what school was like. It was nice getting to know him and I do like him but I'm not feeling that spark, then again it is only the second date and we're still getting to know each other but surely even on a second date you should have some sort of spark between you and want to go on another date. I don't really want to go on another date with him.

He took me home and like last time we said goodbye at the door and I went in alone and it's a good job I went in alone because everyone was sitting living room "How did you get in?" I asked them and Abby held up the front door key I gave her "That's for emergencies only" I told her.

"It is an emergency… we want to go out tonight and you're coming with us" Abby said.

"Where is it that we're going?" I asked.

"The new nightclub, Warehouse, it only opened a month ago and everyone is going on about it" She told me.

At 9:30pm we walked through the front door of Warehouse Nightclub and we went straight to the bar and got ourselves a drink and we found a little round table near the dance floor that had three chairs so the guys took the table and chairs from the one next to us and brought them together "I never thought I'd see you in a nightclub, you don't seem the type" I said to Becker as he seated his chair next to mine.

"It's not really my scene but Abby asked me to come and I couldn't say no to her without hearing about it for the rest of my life" He told me and I just giggled.

Abby grabbed my hand so I turned to her "We've got to take Emily and dance" She said and I rolled my eyes before putting my drink down and going onto the dance floor with Abby and Emily, we started dancing and laughing at Emily who couldn't believe that was how people danced. We taught her how to dance and once she got the hang of it she was looking good, she's been holding back on us, the girl can move "Becker is practically drooling over you" Abby told me.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned around just as Becker put his head down to look at the table then I turned my attention back to dancing. Becker was watching me dance, does that mean he thinks I look good? Or does it mean I'm making a complete fool of myself and I need to stop "I'm going to go and get my drink" I told Abby and walked back to the table and sat back in my seat "All that dancing has worn me out" I said to Becker then I picked up my drink and sipped it.

"You looked good up there" Becker said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said and he looked down embarrassed.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around and seen Lucas standing there with a smile on his face, I got up and hugged him in greeting and he hugged me back "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here with the team from work" I said and it was then he recognised Becker, Matt and Connor. He greeted them and then asked me if I would speak to him alone for a moment and we went outside to the front "I wanted to speak to you about us… where are we going, you know as a couple?" He asked me, I was taken back by his question because I wasn't expecting it.

"Honestly I think you're a great guy and everything but I haven't felt that spark that your supposed to feel yet" I told him.

"Well we are still getting to know each other… why don't we go on one more date and after that if you don't want to go out with me again then I promise I won't ask again?" He questioned.

"OK then one more date but I don't want you to get your hopes up because the last thing I want to do is hurt you or upset you" I told him and he wrapped his arms around me and started hugging me.

I went back inside and sat back down at the table where Emily and Abby had come back and I explained to them all what happened, they told me not to go on that third date with him but I felt bad for him and it was just one more date, nothing bad can come from going on it. After the date I would kindly tell him that I still didn't think of him like that and then he'll stop bothering me about dating and that will be the end of that.

At 2am I was drunk and tired and I wanted to go home and Becker said he would get in a taxi home with me so I wasn't going home alone and he could make sure that I got home OK which was sweet of him. Matt had already taken Emily home because she was so drunk she couldn't even stand up properly and me and Becker went outside to see Abby and Connor standing there waiting for their cab home, there cab showed up then ours a couple minutes later.

When we got to my place I invited Becker my couch for the night which he accepted and we went up to my apartment, when we got in I got Becker a beer and I got myself a drink and we fell onto the sofa laughing, I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and we had a little cuddle "See this is what I want, a boyfriend that can cuddle me and have a nice night in with… Lucas is not that kind of guy" I stated.

"So get rid of him" Becker said "I know you feel sorry for him but you can't go on this third date with him if you don't want to be with him because it's a bit like your stringing him on" He told me.

"I told him that I didn't feel that spark and he said if I went on one more date with him and I still didn't feel it then he said he will drop it and he won't ask me out again so I agreed because I know that I won't feel that spark and he will get one more date so really everyone is a winner" I said to him.

"Well just be careful" He said.

After having a couple more drinks I went into the kitchen to put the empty beer bottles and glasses away, whilst I was at the sink I heard Becker come in and I turned around and seen that he was just inches away from me, he put his hands on my cheeks to hold my head still and he lowered his head until it was level with mine then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my shoulders and slid down my side until he reached my behind.

We made our way to my bedroom and I kicked the door closed behind us, he got my wrists and pinned them above my head on the door and kissed my neck hitting my sensitive spot making me moan in pleasure.

I woke up and seen Becker still laying there with no shirt on and as I looked at the foot of my bed I seen our clothes all ruffled together and I smiled as I remembered what had happened between us last night. Me and Becker had sex and it was absolutely amazing! I knew Becker would have been good at sex but wow it was… easily the best sex that I had ever had.

I got out of bed and got my bed shirt and shorts out of my drawer and went into the living room when I heard the post get delivered so I went and fetched it and seen that there was a hand written envelope so I opened that one first and inside was a piece of plain paper that said;

_**SLUT**_

That was all that it said, I went into the bedroom and seen that Becker was just putting on his boxers "This just came through the post" I said and handed him the note "You don't think it's Lucas do you? Do you think that maybe he seen us coming in here last night or something?" I questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but when I see him at work tomorrow I'll have a word with him and I'll see what he has to say. I'll know if he's lying or not" He told me "Don't worry about it" He said and I nodded "I'm going to head home but if you need me just call OK?" He asked and I nodded again. He kissed me on the cheek before grabbing his jacket off the floor and walking out the bedroom and moments later I heard the front door open and close.

**Please review! **


	4. Sticking Up For Myself

**Sticking Up For Myself - Chapter 4 - Jess' POV**

That note I got sent yesterday really had me freaked out because whoever sent it knew where I lived and if they wanted to hurt me then they could as I live alone no one would be able to help me. Part of me thought that maybe Lucas followed me home and seen me come into the apartment with Becker but I realised how crazy that sounded, either way Becker promised me that he would speak to Lucas today at work to see if it was him and Becker said he would know if Lucas is lying. I don't know if it was Lucas and I feel bad about blaming him without proof but there's no one else that it could be that I can think of.

When I got to the ADD at work it was only a few moments later when Becker came to my desk and told me that he spoke to Lucas and he had looked Lucas in the eyes, it wasn't Lucas who did the note and I felt bad for making him prime suspect number 1! Me and Becker were back to square one on who could be the person behind the note, Becker knew that I didn't feel safe and promised that he would put everything he had into finding out who wrote the note and I knew that he would. That's Becker all over really, doing everything he can to help someone in need.

At lunch I decided to go find Lucas and tell him that I wouldn't be going on another date with him and I was sorry for not only getting him accused but for sleeping with Becker even though we were supposed to be going out. I know we wasn't boyfriend/girlfriend but I still felt bad because I knew how much he liked me and I still went and did it anyway, I guess the note was right and I was a slut.

I seen Lucas about to go into the locker room so I called him and he came over to me "Hi, can we go somewhere private to talk?" I asked him and he nodded, I knew Abby wouldn't be in her lab because she'll be at lunch with Connor so I walked us there "I just wanted to apologise for Becker's questions this morning but I'm a little scared and we had to look into each possibility" I told him and I leaned against one of the tables as he stayed stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah Becker told me you were shaken up after the note… what he didn't tell me though was why he was there… in my girlfriends apartment" Lucas replied and he looked annoyed.

Why would he be calling me his girlfriend? We had only been on two dates so I wasn't exactly in a relationship with him "I'm not your girlfriend, we went out twice. Becker was at my place because he took me home after the club because he didn't want me going on my own" I explained to him.

"Did you the two of you have sex?" He asked.

"That's none of your business" I exclaimed.

Who the hell does he think he is speaking to me like that "You know what? That note's right you are a little slut and believe me when I tell you that you deserve everything that's coming your way" He told me. The tone he used was like a warning tone, he was going to do something to me I could just tell "Little sluts deserve to be treated like they are, you're no more a fairy princess then I am and it's about time you just admitted it" He told me, he uncrossed his arms and took a couple steps towards me.

When he was within arms reach I slapped Lucas around the face so hard that my hand stung a little "How dare you speak to me like that!" I shouted "Get the hell out of here and don't ever speak to me again you little creep!" I shouted again and pushed him backwards but he was so much bigger then me my push really had no effect on him what so ever "Leave" I repeated but this time I used my best threatening tone but he just laughed at me.

I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards him "Let's keep this between us instead of running back to Becker every time you have a problem, stand up for yourself for a change" He stated and left the lab.

Stick up for myself? I haven't got where I am today by not sticking up for myself. People wouldn't give me jobs because I was too young or they thought I didn't have the right experience and every time I was knocked back I went and applied for more jobs and I did what I had to do. Same as at school, I was bullied, eventually I did stick up for myself and when the bully came after me one day I slapped her across her face and she never came near me again. I am more then capable of sticking up for myself I don't need to run to Becker every time, I can handle this on my own.

I left the lab and went to the ADD and started working again even though my break wasn't finished but I was in such a bad mood I didn't want to do anything but work. I can't believe how Lucas spoke to me, he had treated me so well like a complete gentleman by opening doors for me, telling me I look beautiful, paying for the dates and walking me to my door without trying to come in… now he calls me a slut and tells me I deserve everything that's coming my way. I know by the way he said it that it was him who was planning to do something to me and I know the right thing to do would be to tell Becker so he can keep an eye on Lucas or something but I want to prove to Lucas that I can do this on my own and I don't need help.

A hand landed on my shoulder making me jump "Sorry" Becker's voice said and he came and stood next to me "You OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine… I was in another world" I told him and laughed a little.

"See I know you better then that and I know that there's something wrong… is it Lucas? Did he do something?" He questioned.

"We're not seeing each other any more. Turns out that you were right and he's not what he appears to be but don't worry I can look after myself and I promise that I'll tell you if I need your help" I explained to him and he smirked and nodded "Anyway… what was it you wanted? You obviously had a reason to come and see me" I said.

"Yes actually. I've got to go to a meeting with Lester and Matt to see the minister tomorrow afternoon and I am supposed to be showing some new recruits around the ARC and I was wondering if maybe you could do it? I know you've got tomorrow off but I promise that it will only be a two and a half hours from 3pm till 4:30pm" He explained to me.

"I guess so but you owe me big time" I told him.

"You're the best" He said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

When I got home I put my bag down on the floor and went into the kitchen and started looking through my cupboards, I was so hungry! I poured myself a glass of wine and my buzzer went making me groan in frustration "Hello?" I said when I pressed the button.

"It's Lucas, can I come up I want to talk to you and apologise" He said. I buzzed him up and opened the front door for him to come in when he came up. Minutes later the front door closed and Lucas came into the kitchen, I leaned against the counter and stared at him in anger waiting for him to speak… that's what he was here for "I want to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just angry. I thought me and you were together or were going to be together and I was angry that you slept with him… I have no right and I apologise it's just because I liked you" He explained to me.

What did he want me to say? I accept his apology and everything can be fine again? He had no right speaking to me the way he did "Lucas you can apologise all you want but the way you spoke to me was disgusting! How dare you speak to me like that, it's nothing to do with you who I do and do not sleep with. You're not my boyfriend and you never were, we went on a couple of days and I had a great time and I was hoping that we could have became a couple or something but after the way you treated me… no I don't think we could ever become more after that" I told him.

He came towards me and put his hands either side of me blocking me in "Jessica I like you very much and I know that you like me too, go on Jessica tell me that you don't like me. You went on a couple of dates with me and you wanted to be my girlfriend" He said.

"I did want to be with you but not anymore… you seem… unbalanced" I told him. I didn't want to upset him he seemed a little unpredictable.

"Please don't say that" He said.

"Move back Lucas please, you're scaring me a little. Why don't I get you a drink of water and we can go into the living room and we can talk" I told him carefully, I didn't want to scare him or make him nervous because I didn't want him to do anything. I wanted to get him into the living room and then I could call Becker and he can come and remove him from my apartment because I was honestly quite scared right now.

He moved one of his hands and stroked my cheek "You are so beautiful" He told me and removed his hand but then his hand came and slapped my cheek hard "Why are you lying to me? I know you want to be with me so just admit it!" He shouted at me.

Lucas grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room and threw down on the sofa and he leaned down to my level with his hands on my arms squeezing hard, I know his fingers were going to leave marks on my arms. How was I going to explain the fingerprint bruises? "Please Lucas… don't do this. If you like me as much as you say you do you don't want to hurt me" I said trying to reason with him.

"Don't do that! Don't use my emotions with me!" He shouted and slapped me again.

**Will Jess be able to cover the bruises? Will anyone see the bruises? How is she going to get away? Will she eventually tell Becker? Please review, it means so much to me! thank you amazing people!**


	5. Asking Questions

**Asking Questions - Chapter 5 - Jess' POV**

When I woke up I looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before throwing my legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom, I turned the light on and looked at myself in the mirror. I seen I had a split lip and a small cut next to my eye where Lucas' hand had caught my cheek. What am I doing? I need to tell Becker or Abby or Lester or… somebody! He cannot get away with this but if I tell someone then he'll be right and it'll prove that I can't stick up for myself or sort out my issues on my own. I don't want him to be right. I want him to know that I can look after myself but at the same time I want him to know that he can't get away with treating me or women in general like that.

I got to work 15 minutes early and I planned to have it out with Lucas about what he had done and to let him know he wasn't going to get away with it. I got to the ADD and logged on, I traced his box and seen that he was in the gym and by the looks of it he was alone as well which was good… I didn't need people overhearing the conversation that was about to happen.

I stormed into the gym and as I approached him he stopped and stared at me and when I got to him I slapped him hard across his face and shoved him away from me "You should know that I'm not the little girl you seem to think I am… you are not going to get away with you did to me yesterday. I am going to make your life a living hell here and I promise you are going to regret choosing me to be a victim" I stated angrily at him and slapped him around the face again.

After making my point I turned away from him and began walking away from him but just as I was about to reach the door I heard him running behind him and then his hand was on my arm. He was gripping it tightly and pulled me hard towards him so our faces were an inch apart "Now let's get one thing straight, I am not going to have you walking in here and hitting me and threatening me. Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that" He told me.

"You want a bet?" I questioned "Now let go of my arm" I stated and tried tugging my arm out of his grip but he was stronger then me "I mean it Lucas, let go of my arm" I told him again and tugged but his grip was to strong.

He started chuckling "You getting scared? You think I'm going to slap you again? Well obviously a little slap doesn't make you… scared of me enough which is what I want" He told me and I looked down at the ground "Maybe this will help" He said and his fist collided with my stomach. I cried out in pain and fell the floor and tears formed in my eyes, I tried to blink them away but it didn't seem to work they just fell down my cheeks "Now you better do as your told otherwise the next time I am forced to hurt you it's not going to be by my _hands_" He said and he left the gym.

I managed to drag myself up off the floor and go into the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I made sure there was no one else in there and then I lifted my top up a little and seen a bruise forming on my stomach and put my fingers over the bruise, it hurt to touch so I took my fingers off it and took a deep breath which also hurt. Maybe I should go and see the medic and get it checked out, I could come up with some story to cover my tracks but I know I need to see someone. I put my top down as I heard someone walking towards the bathroom and I walked out before anyone could see me and I walked to the medics office.

Whilst I was waiting I sent a text to Connor telling him that I was going to be late and to cover for me for a while and he replied asking if I was OK but I didn't text him back.

"So what happened?" One of the medics asked as I showed her the bruise.

"I went out last night and was elbowed in the stomach whilst at the bar getting a drink" I explained.

"Jess I don't want to pry into your personal life but I can tell that bruise is not as old as last night, that bruise is no more then one hour old. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to but I need you to know that if you need to talk to someone about anything then there are people I can put you in contact with" She told me.

"Honestly I'm fine I just want it checked over" I said.

"Fair enough" She said and studied it a little more "Well I don't think there will be any lasting damage but it's going to be tender for a few days" She explained to me.

When I got to the ADD I seen Connor sitting there, I thanked him for covering and went straight to work and I think Connor got the drift that I didn't want to speak and he walked off, probably to find Abby, I had only been on the ADD a few minutes when Becker appeared "So why did you go and see the medic this morning? Before you come up with some lame excuse I seen you in walking in there" He told me with a proud smirk on his face.

I turned and faced him "Becker I… you don't need to worry yourself about it I'm OK" I said.

He didn't look convinced "See now that makes me more worried because you're being secretive. When someone is being secretive you always have to worry" He told me "C'mon Jess, since when can't you tell me something?" He asked.

"Becker please just leave it alone" I pleaded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's easier that way" I replied.

"Is it Lucas?" He asked.

"Becker…" I started but he cut me off.

"It is Lucas isn't it? Is that how you got that split lip and scratch above your eye? Did he do that to you?" He questioned.

"Leave it alone" I stated.

"Come with me" He said, I got one of the techies to cover for me and me and Becker went into Lester's vacant office "Jessica I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer… Did he hit you?" He asked me.

I couldn't tell him what was going on because then he would go after Lucas and I wanted to finish this myself, I wanted to sort this out myself like I knew that I could "Becker just listen to me for a moment… what ever is going on between me and Lucas needs to stay between me and Lucas. I don't need you getting involved and making things worse, please Becker" I pleaded.

"Jess if he's hurt you then you need to tell me so we can fire him, I don't want a man on my team who is hurting his girlfriend… I don't want that man having my back and neither does anyone else on the team, just tell me yes or no" He said.

"It's not that easy" I replied.

"Yes it is! Look how about this… you show me what he's done and me and you can sort this together without anyone else knowing? We don't need to make a big deal of it, just show me what he's done and I'll fix it" He told me.

"That's just it Becker! I don't need you to fix it for me, I need to fix this myself so that he knows I'm not afraid of him and I don't need to come running to you every time I have a problem. I can fix this myself Becker but you have to let me do that" I said.

Becker agreed to give me 24 hours to fix it on my own or he said that he was going to sort it for me. I don't know how I was supposed to fix this mess in 24 hours but I had too because I had to prove that I didn't need Becker doing it for me like he thinks and probably like many other people think. I sounded silly I know because it's quite clear that he can hurt me way more then I could hurt him, I don't want to sink down to his level but it seems like it might be the only way to get rid of him once and for all.

When I got home I seen Lucas was already waiting at my front door for me, we didn't say anything to each other but I opened the door and tried to close it before he came in but it didn't work he used his strength against me and forced his way in and he slammed the door shut behind him, he stood there in front of me and smirked "I seen you speaking to Becker today in Lester's office, did you run to him for help?" He asked me thinking he had me sussed.

"Actually no I didn't go running for help, as a matte of fact he seen the split lip and guessed. He was coming for you but I told him I was OK and I can handle it. He's given me 24 hours to get it sorted otherwise he's coming after you and there's nothing I can do about it" I explained "So leave the ARC and leave London" I added.

"If I go somewhere then you have to come with me" He said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I told him sternly.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned and got a small EMD out from behind his back and he shot me.

**I've got another story called _Getting Over The One You Loved And Lost _and I would love for you all to read and review it, thank you (don't forget to review this chapter) **


	6. Saved

**Saved - Chapter 6 - Becker's POV**

I was rudely woken from my sleep by my alarm going off loudly, I turned it off and swung my legs over the side of the bed and going into the shower. I only had a quick one then I went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast and whilst I waited for breakfast to cook I got dressed. Just as I came out of my bedroom after getting dressed I seen that breakfast was ready so I gulped that down as quickly as I could before grabbing my jacket and keys and heading out the door to work.

I got to work as soon as I could and when I got there I went straight to the ADD to speak to Jess about the Lucas thing but when I got there Jess was no where to be found and the person who was doing the night shift wanted to go home, I went and found Abby but she said she hadn't seen or heard from Jess today either. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was really wrong so I rushed to Lester's office and went in without knocking and he was about to tell me to get out but I started talking first.

"Sir Jess is missing" I stated and he started to look worried "She's been seeing Lucas Williams and yesterday I found all these marks on her and when I confronted her she told me Lucas did them. I was going to go after him but Jess begged me to give her twenty fours and I agreed, I came to find her this morning to see if she had gotten rid of him but she's not here" I explained and he nodded "Sir you know as well as I do that she wouldn't just not show up, the girl calls if she's going to be one minute late" I told him and he seemed to be listening.

"OK I want Matt, Abby, Connor, Emily and three of your best men in here in five minutes! We are going to get Jess back and we are going to lock up that scum bag, I'll make it your personal goal to get him… don't panic if he falls over a few times on his way in… or accidentally on purpose gets hit by a car" He said, I gave him a small smile and left to tell the others.

Half an hour later me, Abby, Connor were in a truck on our way to Lucas' place, Matt and Emily were on their way to Lucas' garage and three of my best men Jenkins, Coles and Henderson were in another truck on their way to Lucas' home by the sea. I had explained the situation to all of them when they got to Lester's office and Abby seemed angry at me, honestly I wouldn't blame her if she blamed me for this… I blame myself for it. I should have just gone after Lucas the second I knew for sure what was going on and then he would never have hurt or taken Jess. This is a reminder to myself that if Jess ever asks me to hold back again then to not listen to her, I was going to have to spend the rest of my life making this up to her "Abby I'll get her back" I told her.

"You focus on Lucas… I'll get Jess" She stated with venom in her voice "You should have gone after him yesterday when you found out" She told me. There was nothing I could say to her to make her forgive me so I stayed quiet and I think she appreciated that.

Not long later we arrived at Lucas' house which was a small house that was just outside of London, there was only three other houses in the small close. Connor went around the back in case he tried to escape and I went around the front with Abby, I knocked on the door as Abby looked to see if there was any movement but she shook her head at me. I kicked the door in and Abby rushed up the stairs and I went and looked around the ground floor of the house and let Connor in from the garden "There's no one up there" Abby said as she walked into the living room where me and Connor were.

"Does he have an attic?" Connor asked.

"I didn't even look" Abby said and went back up the stairs with Connor.

I opened the cupboard door under the stairs but there was nothing in there but coats, I was about to go upstairs to join Abby and Connor when I heard a muffled cry and it sounded close. I knew Jess wasn't in any of the rooms down here and she wasn't in any upstairs, it was too close for it to be in the loft so it must be… beneath me "She's down here!" I shouted up the stairs. I went out in to the garden and seen some stairs in the corner leading into the basement and I went down and kicked the door in, I held my EMD up high and eventually found a light. I turned it on and seen Lucas standing with Jess in front of him, he had one arm around her middle and another one around her neck with a knife to her neck. She was crying and had blood falling down her face, I looked her over and seen blood splatters all over her "You OK?" I asked her.

Lucas whispered something to her making her whimper "She's not talking to you!" He shouted at me, Connor and Abby came and stood next to me also with their EMDs raised "You two outside, this is between me and him" Lucas said, I nodded at them and they went back outside. Lucas held the knife up to Jess' throat tighter and dragged her backwards towards a chair where he tied her up "Put the EMD down" He ordered with the knife still to her neck. I put threw the EMD out of my reach and he went and retrieved it and threw them away from the both of us "The two of us are going to settle this once and for all… like men" He said removing his jacket.

This guy really wanted to fight me? Lucas approached me and went to throw a punch but I was to quick for him and he forgets that I work with him and taught him how to fight so I know what his strength is too. He went to throw another punch but I grabbed him and shoved him up against one of the beams that was holding the house up, he was against it and I blocked him. I punched him in the face six or seven times before punching him in the stomach where he fell to the floor, I kicked him in the stomach and he curled up into the foetus position. He tried to trip me up but I seem his feet moving, I rolled him onto his back and put one leg either side of him and punched him repeatedly in the face until he was unconscious.

I went to utie Jess and I had only managed to get one of her hands free when she screamed at me to turn around, Lucas came towards me and managed to get me in the shoulder with the knife which made me call out in pain. I looked down for a millisecond and he came at me again but I managed to get hold of his arm that time and I took the knife off him and used his own weapon against him, I got him also in the shoulder but he kicked me behind my knee which made me stop for a second and that was all he needed to get the upper hand. He was on top of me and he started throwing punches at me, I threw the knife towards Jess hoping that she would pick it up and set herself free.

One minute me and Lucas are on the floor fighting and then the next he's laying on the floor next to me with a knife in his throat I looked up and seen Jess standing there looking traumatised. I got up and hugged her, I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she started crying into my chest "It's over now… I promise it's over" I told her. Connor and Abby came in and I handed Jess over to Abby before going over to Lucas, I took the knife out of his throat and checked for a pulse and wasn't all that surprised when he didn't have one and I wasn't going to do anything to bring him back "Dirt bag" I muttered and walked out of the basement.

When I got outside Jess rushed into my arms again and once again I wrapped my arms around her protectively "Becker next time you want to go after someone then do it, don't let me talk you out of it. I'm so sorry that I caused all of this I should've just told you when it started" She cried.

"Jessica you have nothing to be sorry for, that idiot is gone now forever and you don't have to worry about him" I told her.

"But I killed him. What's going to happen to me?" She asked scared.

"Matt will have to interview you about what happened on tape and you have to be completely honest OK? You have to tell him everything and keep nothing out, I'm sure that nothing will happen to you. Lester might make you see a physiatrist or something just so they know you're not crazy but that's all" I told her and she nodded but still seemed nervous "Look he kidnapped and beat you, it was self defence" I said.

I was sitting in Lester's empty office watching Matt interview Jess on the security footage and I was shaking from anger "OK Jess, after he took you into the house what did he do?" Matt asked her.

"He… He took me down to the basement, he tied me to a chair that was in the back left corner and he started asking me why I didn't love him" She replied.

"What did you tell him?" Matt asked her.

"That I was in love with someone else. He slapped me across the face so hard that the chair fell over" She told him.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"He picked the chair up and started shouting in my face, calling me every name under the sun. He kissed me and I bit his lip to get him off" She said and I seen her wipe a tear "When I bit him it made him the angriest he's ever been… he slapped me again and again and again, the chair hit the floor and he kicked me three times in my stomach" She explained.

After Matt had interviewed her I went and met them outside the interview room where I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her, she started crying more and I decided to take her home so she wouldn't be interrogated by anyone.

When we got to her place she said that she wanted to go to bed so I walked her to her room and whilst she changed into her pjs I made her a glass of water, I went back into her room and handed her the glass which she thanked me for before sipping some of it then she put it on the side. I placed a kiss on her forehead and was about to leave when she grabbed my arm "Becker please don't leave me" She pleaded and I nodded. I took my shoes and jacked off before climbing into bed beside her, I laid down and we laid on our sides so we could face each other "Becker I… I want you to know that I love you and I only dated him because I thought you wasn't into me" She confessed.

"You thought I wasn't into you? Are you crazy? Jess I am more then into you… I love you too and I'm sorry for what happened, if I had just gone after him yesterday then none of this would've happened" I explained to her.

"I asked you to let me sort this and although I didn't you let me make that choice. You didn't tell me I couldn't do it and ignore me and go after him but you I wasn't being controlled… now I don't want to talk about him anymore" She said.

She shuffled over and I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her head and hand on my chest "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She looked up at me and I leaned down, our lips met in a brief, sweet and romantic kiss.

**So Becker saved Jess and they both admitted that they loved one another, I can't think of a happier ending for the two of them. Thank you for all of the support on this story it really means a lot x**


End file.
